Darcy's (Mis)Adventures on Asgard
by Ninjababe
Summary: A series of short scenes from Darcy's time on Asgard before she returns at the beginning of the Avenger's movie. Part of the "Darcy and Mew Mew's Excellent Adventures" universe. See bio for order of stories.


Disclaimer: I own none of these characters.

This takes place after 'Liberation', which is the first story in this series (Titled Darcy and Mew Mew's Excellent Adventures)

* * *

_Arrival_

After the destruction of the Bifrost, and Loki falling into space, Odin and Thor wearily turned back towards the golden spires of Asgard.

Darcy popped out of her hiding place from behind a nearby column and waved, "Hey." Peering at the broken Bifrost, she continued, "I take that means I'll be stuck here awhile?"

Odin blinked, then turned to Thor. Before Thor could explain, Mew Mew flew from Thor's hand and landed comfortably into Darcy's.

"Interesting," Odin stated with raised eyebrows.

_Feasting_

Peering into the flagon in her hand, Darcy asked, "So, this is Asgardian ale, huh?" She took a gulp before continuing, "Not bad." Hearing the sounds of the feast

around her lower as she continues to drink, she looks up to see Asgardians staring at her. "What?"

"Why are you not unconscious?" Fandral asked, "Two sips should be enough to knock a mortal out!"

Darcy snorted. "A) I'm no ordinary mortal. And, B) You obviously haven't been to a kegger!"

_Speciesism_

"What did you say?" Darcy asked, her hands on her hips, as she glared at the haughty Asgardian woman in front of her.

The courtier sniffed disdainfully. "You're nothing but an uncouth barbarian that isn't worthy of licking my shoes."

Darcy arched an eyebrow and sniffed in return. "Well, you're obviously nothing but an intolerant narcissistic braggadocio! My hammer is a better conversationalist that you will ever aspire to be."

With that, Darcy turned and stalked off.

_Flying_

Ignoring Mew Mew's sniggering in the back of her mind, Darcy stared at Thor. "What do you mean, I'm going to learn to fly today?"

"Mew Mew," Thor paused and sighed at his former hammer's new name, "grants you the ability to fly. You need to learn to use it."

After an hour of attempts, Darcy was airborne. "Look! I'm flying!"

"Well done!" Thor shouted to the flying Slayer. "Now, to land!"

"I have to land?! How?!"

_Trying a Bit Too Hard_

"You are a treasure of Asgard," Fandral exclaimed, gazing into Darcy's eyes. Seeing her raised eyebrows, he continued. "A true gem. The only mortal to proudly walk these halls in millenia. And, such a beautiful woman!"

"That really works for you?" Darcy asked with a roll of her eyes.

Fandral blinked. "I do not understand."

Patting him on the shoulder, Darcy moved around the immobile Asgardian. "I'm sure you'll figure it out sooner or later."

_Fighting_

"We have been assigned to teach you the skills of battle," one of Asgard's many guards stated, gesturing between himself and another guard.

"Please, bitches. Between my skills and Mew Mew, you're toast!" Darcy replied with a grin.

Sighing, the guard attacked, hoping to quickly show this mortal that she was out of her league.

Within moments, he was knocked unconscious. "Next!" Darcy called out, grinning viciously at the other guard.

After incapacitating the second guard, Darcy stood tall, Mew Mew thrust into the air, her free hand on her hip. After a moment, she shook herself and stared at her hammer. "I know that I didn't have the urge to do a victory pose. Stop that."

_The Return(?) of Mjolnir_

Darcy leaned against a column in the shadows to one side of the throne room and listened to Odin drone on.

"As the prophecy of the Slayer's Hammer has come to pass, and Mew Mew is among us now..." Odin stated without even flinching over the name. "We now can bring out the second Mjolnir. Use it well, Thor."

Hearing Mew Mew grumble in her head, Darcy petted the hammer at her belt and whispered, "Don't worry, Mew Mew. We'll only ever call it Junior. And, obviously, you're the best, since you were first." Giving a quick smile to Frigga, she moved farther into the shadows. "Still can't believe us becoming friends was a prophecy."

_Getting Ready for an Outing_

"Well, it fits well," Frigga stated, as she brushed a hand down Darcy's armor clad arm. "And, it tested well in battle."

"You're positive Mew Mew doesn't mind you having other weapons?" Sif asked from where she was inspecting a table full of swords and knives.

Darcy shook her head, "As long as it's the only sentient weapon I use, it's fine."

"It's just so strange seeing not only a Midgardian wield that hammer, but to wield it so well," Frigga sighed as she and Sif helped Darcy place the different weapons

into the slots created in her armor. "Well, I believe that's everything. And, just in time." As the Queen of Asgard finished her statement, the door to Darcy's chamber

opened and a guard stepped in.

"The ceremony is about to begin," the guard stated.

"Well, let's get going," Darcy said with a half-hearted grin.

"You're going home," Sif pointed out.

"Doesn't mean I won't miss this place," Darcy replied. "Well, most of it."

Giving a small giggle, Frigga pushed Darcy towards the door. "Let's let Odin give his speech and send you and Thor back to Midgard."


End file.
